


What are you doing?

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Making Love, POV First Person, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his love are exhausted after their flight but she's taking too long to get in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the W Magazine photo shoot.

Thankfully, the early hour meant fewer paparazzi as we landed. And thank the gods for that. Tom was already tense from the transatlantic flight and the transcontinental flight that followed. The sleep we'd managed wasn't restful and we couldn't wait to get to the hotel.  
I could tell how tired he was by how much he was squinting behind his sunglasses. We didn't say much during the car ride from the airport to the hotel. Tom was buried in his phone, reading emails to stay awake. I had curled myself against his side. My head lay on his shoulder, his arm snugly around my middle.  
The valet opened his door and we both looked up, startled by the abrupt action. "Come on, darling. We're here." I hovered close as we checked in then leaned on him in the elevator on the ride up. "Let's just sleep the rest of the day. We'll order room service when we wake up then we'll make plans for tomorrow in between meetings."  
I nodded. I yawned and he squeezed me tighter. The bellhop let us in the room then handed Tom both keycards. He unloaded our baggage from the cart. I fished in my billfold for a tip then closed the door behind him.  
We watched each other lazily as we undressed. I smiled at his muscular toned body as he stood in white boxers. I ran the brush through my hair then pulled it into a messy bun. Tom pulled down the blankets and messed them up, looking over his shoulder at me. It was one of his quirks. He loved messy sheets. It made him think impure yet delicious thoughts. I snatched my lip gloss from my discarded jeans.  
I felt his eyes on me, tracing up and down my bare back and legs. His gaze moved to my reflection and my breasts then up to my face. He cocked an eyebrow at me as I traced a line of lip gloss over my bottom lip then top. The look on his face was a mix of incredulity and exasperation. I screwed the top back on my gloss then turned around.  
"What?"  
"We're going to bed. Why are you fixing your hair and make-up?" He lounged on the bed on his side, his beefy thighs fallen open. In the late morning sun, he looked like my favorite sin. I sauntered across the room.  
He licked his lips but his expression remained unchanged. His cock began to grow, pushing against the crotch of his boxers. "For the man of my dreams." I batted my lashes at him. He flinched in surprise then his expression returned.  
"Oh."  
"And I'm looking right at him." I jumped on the bed with both knees, grinning. His frown melted and spread into a broad grin. A playful growl accompanied his tackle. I landed on my back laughing then he rolled us over, kissing my breath away.  
"You're so beautiful." He leaned over me, brushing the hair from my face. He pressed his cock against me. I opened my legs wider. He reached between us and pushed down his boxers. He kissed my chin as he rubbed me through the thin satin of my panties. He held himself steady even as he pushed my panties to the side.  
"I love you, bunny."  
He pushed his way inside me, taking my breath away and sighing out his. "I love you, bunny." He moved slow, letting each of us feel every inch of him. Then he began to build, faster and harder. He kissed me, sucking and biting on my lips and tongue.  
With a grunt, he rolled us over so I sat astride his waist. I rocked my hips as he thrust up. I closed my eyes, resting on my hands on his chest. His eyelids lowered and his mouth hung up. His large palms skimmed up my thighs and sides then cupped breasts.  
He stuttered and I felt him pulse inside me. He dropped his hand to where our bodies joined and rubbed my clit, firm and quick. My body jerked then my orgasm swept over me. He sat up and wrapped his arm around my waist, feeling me quiver around him. He sighed out his breath, letting go of his release. His lips peppered kisses over my throat and chin. I kissed him deeply, feeling it into my soul.  
He cupped my face and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, so very much." He kissed me as deep as I'd kissed him. I cried out in surprise as he swung me onto my back. "Now, sleep." He wrapped me up in his limbs and the sheets. It wasn't long before I slept to sound of his breath and heartbeat.


End file.
